


The Dragon And The Dove

by bubblesrbubbles



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ((I love this ship so help me god)), ((flash apperances from 3B)), ((i really don't know what to tag this so. rip)), ((shoutout to whoever wrote that valentines fic of these two thank you for inspiring me)), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesrbubbles/pseuds/bubblesrbubbles
Summary: Love is a hard thing to have. It's even harder when you absolutely know it will never be reciprocated. Because never in a million years would a dragon fall in love with a dove when it would only see a meal, right? And never in a million years would a small, soft creature like a dove find comfort in the cold, hard scales of the dragon, right?Of course not.





	1. Homeroom

**Author's Note:**

> ((Welcome to my hell, KuroWata has been dominating my life for a few months now. Please enjoy.))

It's like Wataru's breath is taken away every time the other sings. That one powerful, deep voice stands out during AKATSUKI’s songs, which Wataru is thankful for as he turns up the music in his earbuds. It was just a typical, average day, as hard as it was for one to believe for the great and mighty Wataru Hibiki, staring off with the quiet walk to school. As loud as he was, even he could appreciate the silence. 

… If the silence was considered his classmate’s voice. Wataru believed he would silence the world if it meant he got to listen to that voice for the rest of his time. Every single time the redhead came to mind, the actor could feel his heart thumping, and entertaining the sweet thoughts his mind provided caused what Wataru could only describe as a feeling of stage fright come over himself. The clammy hands, the shortness of breath… Hell, even just looking at the person in question made him react like this some days. It was strange, it was new, and… 

Wataru wasn't sure if he liked it or not. 

For someone like Wataru Hibiki to be surprised and caught off guard was a rare instance indeed. He was a genius, a brilliant person, and possibly not even human. So how was it now that an overly average delinquent, one that was rougher and much more gruff then he, caught his attention so? This feeling… Ah, it was something that he would often go off on dramatic monologues about, and it was something that he understood on the very surface. Actors were just like that, understanding something to the best of their ability and presenting it in story form to the masses. That never meant that the actor had personally understood the feeling itself. No, he drew off of everything he knew… Everything he ever knew.

But thinking of Kiryu, thinking of those beautiful green eyes, the way he laughed gently at Nazuna’s jokes, the way he delicately took the needle in those large fingers and worked on the outfits, the way he talked, smiled, looked around, existed… Dear lord, his heart was thumping so fast now. It was almost overwhelming. It was just so _Amazing,_ really, but also, dear lord, it was terrifying. 

It was these thoughts that completely took him over, flooding his brain and hijacking any remote thought of actual human function. Thankfully, time seemed to of passed quickly, since he was greeted with the sight of Rei Sakuma, waving his hand in front of him as he walked alongside him.

“Hibiki-kun? You seem to be dazed… You walked past the school as well. Are you feeling alright, my friend?”

“Eh?” Wataru blinked a few times, coming to a stop and looking around. Sure enough, the gates of the school were behind him, thankfully not too much so. He let out a little laugh, shaking his head and giving a large smile. “Oh, well, that’s nothing to be worried about! I was simply thinking about the play that I have soon! Let us return to the school, hmm?” He turned on a heel, walking a little faster than before. He didn’t want Rei to see the blush that was growing on his face, now feeling… _Embarrassed_ that his friend had to snag him out of his… What was it? He wasn’t sure what to call it, or rather, the great and wonderful Wataru Hibiki did not want to admit it to himself.

Before long, he was approaching the door to his class. 3B. It was a problematic class full of bothersome, weird, and smart people, which he was friends with most all of them. This meant that even if he stared at Kuro too long, or said something strange... He could use that as his cover. It was just another strange thing the strange Wataru Hibiki said or did strangely, after all. 

He took a deep breath, and he walked through the doorway. 

~

It was the trademark _Amazing_ and the sound of flapping wings that told him, no, you don't need to look up to tell who came through the door. However, emerald eyes peered up nonetheless, eager to see what surprise the man in question would pull out of his sleeve next. 

Hibiki’s bird took its perch on Nito's desk, making the small third year sputter and slur over his words in surprise. That made a little smile go over Kuro's face, but he didn't dare reach a hand out to the bird. Hibiki would surely appear at his side if he indulged his desires of petting the small creature, after all, and Kuro didn't much like being the center of attention, especially from someone who made his heartbeat kick up when he came close. He drummed his fingers restlessly against his desk instead, watching Nito interact with the little bird. 

Kuro wasn’t sure how in the world Hibiki was able to get his birds into the school building, nor how they were so well behaved as not to crap all over the desks. At the very least, they were nice, tame birds and they had never hurt anyone from what he had seen. So maybe that was why the teacher simply rubbed his forehead in annoyance, telling Hibiki to ‘just sit down’ and mumbling something about those ‘damn birds.’ 

Kuro couldn’t help but feel bad for their teacher. He had the three Oddballs, on top of Tsukinaga, on top of three other kids who were just trying their hardest. Nito, Aoba, and himself all together were nowhere near a proper force to tame the other four, and oftentimes they found themselves wrapped up in whatever nonsense the others conjured up.

Except Hibiki’s nonsense never seemed to touch Kuro nowadays. No, it seemed to be directed anywhere _but_ him, and while there was no rule that nonsense was to be equally distributed, it was certainly bothersome in his head. He always found himself running a checklist in his head, asking himself what it could be.

_One: I’m scary. That’s a proven and natural fact of life. Two: He thinks I’m gonna punch him or some shit. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone dissolve into physical violence with him, nor has he seen me unless it was club related… Which isn’t too violent. Has Tetsu been making me out to be a bad man without realizing it? Damnit Tetsu. Choice three…_

Three was a scary option auto-filled by his brain when he couldn’t find his own logical choice. One of self loathing and degradation, one that said _He knows you like him and he wants to avoid you._ The scariest part about this option was that it was completely plausible, since Hibiki was… Superhuman, as he liked to brag. He was a clown, a fool, and always could take people from surprise. Maybe that was it. That would be a logical explanation, his logical brain even agreed! Hibiki somehow knew, that just made sense. Just like how he knew exactly how to scare Nito, how to make Sakuma chuckle, and how in the goddamned world to communicate with Shinkai.

_Amazing, Kiryu. Absolutely Amazing._

He found his face turning red as that word was plugged into his mental dialogue, and he stared down at his book now, realizing he should have been reading instead of lamenting over his dead romance. It didn’t matter if there wasn’t even an attempt, it was dead and trying to make it happen would provide nothing but pain and misery on both ends. Shoving his nose in a book was a much better use of time at this point, not sketching in his sketchbook, and definitely not drawing models similar to Hibiki for new garments he wanted to make.

Definitely not that last part.


	2. After School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Oh! Kiryu-kun!” Hibiki flashed a brilliant smile at Kuro, coming closer and awkwardly standing above him. “There was an accident on stage with the dress, you see, and there was no one else that came to mind to help me then you yourself! A master of the needle and fabric, the one that was taught alongside the very sovereign of Yumenosaki himself….~”_

A surprising knock at the Karate Club room was enough to stir him from his fixated thoughts, causing him to look up and pause his needle. People usually didn't knock... They just sorta came in and threw their problems at him. Of course, Kuro would accept them in a heartbeat, giving them a small smile and calm words.

However, this was different. This time, it was… Hibiki. Arriving minus the theatrics of usual. Instead, the magician held a purple dress in his arms, one that Kuro recognized from his own brief time on stage. One glance at Hibiki face, however, had Kuro raising an eyebrow. He seemed… almost a little nervous? Which matched exactly how Kuro felt, with his heart now racing in his chest. However… He knew how to keep his cool, for the most part at least.

“Hibiki.” He nodded, looking down at the purple dress in Hibiki’s hands. “What’s the matter?”

“Oh! Kiryu-kun!” Hibiki flashed a brilliant smile at Kuro, coming closer and awkwardly standing above him. “There was an accident on stage with the dress, you see, and there was no one else that came to mind to help me then you yourself! A master of the needle and fabric, the one that was taught alongside the very sovereign of Yumenosaki himself….~”

Ah, Itsuki. He was the _true_ master of the trade, at least in Kuro’s opinion. He was also a very good friend of Hibiki’s, so why in the world was he here, telling him that he could only think of him and that he needed help? “Ah, well, it’s nice of you to say stuff like that.” Kuro rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the project he had been working on before Wataru arrived. “But, uh, what can I do that Itsuki can’t?”

“Oh, no no no, don’t get me wrong, I’m not here because you’re better than the other option!” Wataru turned a little red, smiling apologetically. “Dearest Shu-kun is rather busy with a project at the moment, and I wanted to see if you would be available to repair the dress…”

Ah. That explained that. Kuro let out a sigh of relief (or was it disappointment?) before reaching his hand out. “Well, give me the dress. I can’t guarantee I can get to it today, since I may need to go out and buy some more thread…”

“Oya?” Wataru tilted his head to the side, and Kuro recognized the fires of mischief burning in those lavender orbs. “If I were able to get you the very same, most exact thread, would you maybe be able to fix it soon…~?”

 

“Mmm….” Kuro suppose he could, if his classmate was going to be a thorn in his side until he did it. Kuro wished he could say he found that odd, but this hadn’t been the first time that something like this had happened. Lots of people had rushed to him, shoving their supplies in his face and panicking the same day as a big performance. He could recall an incident with Leo in particular… The spaztic orange head had almost poked his eye out with a needle. He gave a silent nod after a bit, neatly folding the project he had been working on and sticking the needle in a pincushion. 

That seemed to make Wataru rather happy. He handed over the dress, and then the third year started to search his pockets. Surely, Wataru couldn’t expect Kuro to truly believe that he had this specific color of thread right on him, right? Kuro unfolded the dress and laid it out so he could see it properly, large fingers gently feeling over the fabric. If there were any tears in it, surely he would see it before feeling it.

~~

Ah! He had made it this far! The dress was now in the dragon’s hands, and a large smile spread over his face as he started to check his inside pockets. He needed purple... Deep Lilac to be precise. As he started to shuffle around, random spindles of thread fell from his jacket. Blush Pink, Plum, Iris, Electric Red, Crous, Royal Purple, Pink Petal, Dusty Lilac, Scarlet Rose...... No, no, no! These weren’t anywhere near the color he wanted. After a bit of flustered searching, he looked up to see Kuro watching him expectantly.

“Ah!” Wataru gasped, blinking once. He bent down, leaning almost over Wataru and staring down at the dress. _Hmm…_ “I think I remember where I put it!” That same, flat expression was on Kiryu’s face… Uh oh. Wataru cleared his throat before reaching behind the other's ear. Surely enough, his fingers found purchase on a spindle. Bingo! He pulled his hand away, and... Deep Lilac thread. Kuro’s eyes widened in awe, clearly unable to stay stoic about this rather amazing feat of Hibiki’s.

“Um…”

“Deep Lilac!” Wataru proclaimed, maybe a little louder then he needed to as his cheeks flushed bright pink. “This… This is the thread you need, right?” Of course it was, he had done a lot of research about this, as to be prepared for this moment… He hadn’t planned to lose the thread like that, but it worked, right? Besides, Kiryu’s eyes staring right at him were so alluring…

The redhead brought his hand up gently to the thread, taking it reluctantly from the actor and nodding slowly. “I… I haven’t checked, but if you suggested it, then it’s probably the right color.” If it wasn’t, well… Hell, wouldn’t Wataru just feel like the biggest fool.. He quietly compared the fabric and the thread, and for a few moments Wataru swore the world froze. Why did he really care so much about what Kuro thought about him? If it was the wrong thread, it was just the wrong thread. It wasn’t like the world was going to end or anything like that…

“I think this will work.” Kuro spoke quietly, and Wataru could have sworn his heart fluttered in his chest. Good! He was once again the flawless and _Amazing_ Wataru Hibiki! Having proven his skill once more, the actor bowed.

“I’m very glad to hear that!” Indeed he was, but maybe relieved was a better term for how he felt. Kuro reached for his pincushion, and Wataru now stood rather awkwardly. What was he to do now? Was he to go through with what he wanted to do, or…?

No, he couldn’t. It wasn’t possible, he felt like he was dying and he was only just standing next to Kuro. Maybe his head was going to explode into a million pieces of confetti, or maybe his doves were going to fly in and give Kiryu a few scratches, ruining Wataru’s illusions of any possible ‘moment’ they could have between one another.

The soft cooing of his dove before he landed on his shoulder was enough to spook him at least. He turned his head just slightly, relaxing as Aristotle snuggled up against his cheek. That made him look around, wondering where his dove’s mate was. A glance at the window showed that the sun was getting rather close to the horizon…

“Ah! Well, with that, my dear, it is time for me to head on home!” His face flushed bright red as he realized what he said, however he decided to just carry on as if he hadn’t misspoken. “I will be around… Well, do you think it will be done by tomorrow?”

“I think so, yes.” Kuro nodded slowly, not looking up at Wataru. Had he noticed? Did Kuro think he was weird? “Come by tomorrow morning, if at all possible… Or if you come to class, you can take it from me then.”

“Perfect! _Amazing!”_ Wataru laughed nervously, nodding. Why was he acting so weird? What the hell? Wataru Hibiki wanted to smack himself, this really wasn’t at all like him. After a deep bow, he headed to the door. “Thank you very much, Kiryu-kun.” With that, he was out in a flash.

**Author's Note:**

> ((My twitter is @bubblesrbubbles if you wish to contact me~ I'm slowly but surely working on this!))


End file.
